


lap full of you

by kimannhart



Series: bucky barnes bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kinda, M/M, Sickfic, but bucky and tony are professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannhart/pseuds/kimannhart
Summary: It's near the end of the fall semester, or as Tony described it as, 'The Time of the Year Where My Body Decides to Hate Me and Gets Sick.' And instead of taking the exams and papers he has to grade home, he decides to try to power through his sickness and just stay in the office he shares with Bucky.Though, his sick mind has mistaken Bucky's lap as his office chair.





	lap full of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I didn't proofread this lmao. So, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> This is also a fill for my Y4 - AU: Teacher square for Bucky Barnes Bingo.

It was near the end of the fall semester and winter break was creeping upon the campus. It was basically the time where professors, students, and the rest of the faculty feel that itch of freedom well within their reach. But for Tony, it was one of his least favorite times of the year, since it was always the time where his immune system decides to stop working and gets the flu. 

Typically, Tony would just work through his sickness and finish grading the mountains of exams and essays in his office as he coughed, blew his nose, and sneezed freely, but he can’t really do that this semester. This year, the school that Tony worked at had large budget cuts, and in one of the budget cuts was building space. Originally, the school was planning on adding another building that was meant to just be offices and conference rooms for professors, but they decided to skip out and use the money to build a monument to honor the people that regularly donate to the school—which Tony thought was a completely dumb thing to spend money on. So, alas, Tony had to share his office this semester with one of the new English professors, James (‘_Call me Bucky_’) Barnes, who just so happened to be the man that Tony had been sporting a crush on for the whole semester. Bucky was also currently in their office finishing grading papers as Tony tried his best not to go into a coughing fit.

“Tony?” Bucky asked, concern lacing his voice. “Are you okay?”

“‘M fine,” Tony muttered, hoping that his voice didn’t sound as bad as he thought it did. But judging by the look on Bucky’s face, Tony’s voice probably sounded pretty scratchy. Tony watched in curiosity as Bucky hesitated to respond to him. 

“Are you sure? You look… tired.”

Tony nodded, trying his best to put some enthusiasm into his response despite it making him a bit dizzy. “Just tired from all this grading,” he motioned to the stack of papers on his desk. 

Bucky looked unconvinced by Tony’s answer, but seemed to take it for now. “Okay, if you’re sure.”

“Yup, totally Buckarooni.” 

“Buckarooni? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?” 

The whole semester Tony would always greet Bucky with some ridiculous nicknames that spanned from Buckster (Tony totally thought it was an appropriate nickname since Bucky came dressed up as a cowboy for Halloween.) to Otter Pop (which never made sense to Bucky but he just went with it). 

Tony shrugged. “I’m tired, sue me.” 

Bucky snorted, shook his head, and went back to grading. Though, a hint of fondness could be found on Bucky’s face. 

* * *

About an hour and a half had gone by and Tony felt like his head was going to explode. He let out a soft groan, shut his eyes, and rested his head on the paper he was currently grading. 

“Tony?” Bucky called out.

“Hmmm?” 

“I think that maybe you should just stop for the night and go home.” Despite Tony’s eyes being closed, he could clearly hear the concern in Bucky’s voice.

Tony opened his eyes and tried not to groan at the fluorescent lights. He carefully raised his head and waved off Bucky’s concern. Tony rubbed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to get rid of the sickness that was plaguing his body. “‘M fine,” he tried to reassure. Tony stood up from his desk and stretched. “Jus’ gonna… go water my face, and I’ll be good as new.”

It looked as if Bucky was going to argue with Tony even further, but Tony managed to escape from their office and head straight for the restrooms down the hall. 

Unfortunately for Tony, the water didn’t help much. He still felt exhausted, and decided instead of going home, he was just going to a power nap at his desk. Tony was so out of it that he didn’t even realize that when he had returned to his and Bucky’s office that he wasn’t sitting in his chair. 

_ Huh_, Tony thought, _ my chair is much more comfier than I remember it being. _

Tony shrugged to himself and settled down comfortably and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bucky froze when Tony planted himself onto his lap, but he quickly wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, letting Tony settle onto his lap. He knew that Tony was sick based off his scratchy voice and the sniffles he heard every now and again, but Bucky didn’t realize how sick Tony was until he felt the heat radiating off of Tony’s body. 

Bucky’s furrowed his eyebrows in concern. He had wanted to place Tony on the couch that was in the back of their office, cover him up with the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch while he went off to the nearest drugstore and got him medicine. But Bucky didn’t want to leave a sick Tony by himself on campus. 

He thought about texting Steve—his best friend and one of the art history professors on campus—but decided against it when he realized that Steve would just tease him endlessly about his crush on Tony. Bucky then thought about texting his little sister, Natasha, but also decided against that realizing that she would just do the same thing as Steve but ten times worse. So, Bucky gave in and decided that he would just move himself and Tony to the couch and just take the man home himself once he woke up.

Carefully, he got up from the chair and moved to the couch. It was a bit difficult for Bucky to lie down on his back with his arms full, but he managed just fine. He rested Tony onto his chest and gently planted the blanket across Tony’s frame. Bucky sighed in content when Tony nuzzled his face in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky desperately wanted to press his lips against Tony’s temple, but fought against the temptation. 

“Maybe I should just tell you how I feel,” Bucky whispered to himself as he rubbed a hand up and down Tony’s back. As Bucky continued the motion with his hand, he could feel the sleepiness starting to creep up upon him. Eventually, Bucky let sleep take a hold of him and drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

Tony flickered his eyes open, the sickness still there, but not as bad as earlier. Tony was about to drift back to sleep when he finally realized that he wasn’t in his office chair, but rather laying on top of someone. He stiffened when he realized that he was in Bucky’s arms.

“You feeling okay, Tony?”

Tony cleared his throat. “Just peachy,” his replied, wincing when heard how gravelly his voice sounded. “Um, how did- how did I- we end up on the couch?” 

“You sat on my lap, fell asleep, and I moved us here,” Bucky said simply. 

“I, uh, I did?”

Bucky nodded. 

Tony was about to spit out apologies and get off of Bucky but paused when he felt Bucky’s hold on him slightly tighten. 

“Don’t apologize,” Bucky started to say, a shy look on his face. “I liked it,” he admitted. 

“You did?”

“Yeah… I um… I’ve actually have liked you for a long while now. And I’ve been wondering if you would let me take you out on a date?”

Tony’s heart quickened. He softly nodded, giving Bucky a shy smile. “I would love that.”

Bucky beamed at him, but quickly turned serious. “But we’re not going on a date until we get rid of that flu of yours. I wanna be able to kiss you silly and not worry about you going into a coughing fit.”

Well… Tony couldn’t really argue with that. 

* * *

The spring semester had officially begun and for Peter and Harley that meant another semester of arguing. Currently, the two were arguing on which book was better: _ Frankenstein _ or _ Solaris_. 

“I’m telling you, man, _ Frankenstein _ is _ so _ much better than _ Solaris_!” Harley argued. “I mean, c’mon, Shelley _ invented _ the sci-fi genre with _ Frankenstein_!”

“I’m not saying anything else until we get to Professor St—,” Peter was cut off when Harley grabbed his arm. Peter turned to Harley, confused. 

Harley motioned Peter to be quiet, and pointed to the small window of the office that their favorite professor shared with Professor Barnes. 

_ What the fuck?! _ Peter mouthed. 

Before them, the two said professors were heavily making out on the couch.

Harley dragged Peter away from the door. 

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Harley smirked. “I told you they would finally get their heads out of their asses.”

Peter grumbled and pulled out his phone to Venmo Harley. “I’m never making another bet with you again.”

Harley raised a brow, not believing that for one second. “How much do you wanna bet that they’re gonna be one of those disgusting couples that mention each other in lectures?”

Peter looked at Harley before looking back at the closed door, and then back again to Harley. “Twenty bucks says that Professor Barnes is the one that’s gonna talk about Professor Stark nonstop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if anyone was curious, I picture Tony as an English prof who mainly focuses on the sci-fi genre, Bucky is also an English prof but focuses on gothic lit, and Steve is an art history prof.


End file.
